God's Army
God's Army was a group of Birkans and Skypieans on Upper Yard who fought in Enel's name. They are the main antagonist group in the Skypiea Arc. Members Priests , referred to as Vassals in the 4Kids dub (or in One Piece: Pirates Carnival), Kami's Vassals in the Viz Manga and Sky Knights in FUNimations' edited dub, are the four men who serve under Enel. They are his strongest followers and, short of Enel himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates during the Skypiea Arc. Each have their own unique Dial-based weapons. All of them can use Mantra to predict what his opponents will do before they attack, and dodge them effectively. They first appeared in Chapter 254 and Episode 167. The four Priests are: * Ohm (Priest of the Ordeal of Iron). He has a battle pet Holy. * Satori (Priest of the Ordeal of Balls) * Gedatsu (Priest of the Ordeal of Swamp) * Shura (Priest of the Ordeal of String). He has a battle pet Fuza the Bird. Subordinates Divine Soldiers Other than the priests, Enel has 50 warriors called the to fight for him. Yama is the leader, while Hotori and Kotori are lieutenants of the group. They have strange pendent organs on both sides of the head and horns. The Enforcers all act like goats, as in they bleat out words when they talk. Each of them is armed with an Axe Dial, which fires out an invisible blade to attack enemies, and each wear a Jet Ski, which allows them to travel through the clouds. Divine Squad After usurping the position of God from Gan Fall, Enel took control of the 650 members of his . For six years, they were forced to work as slaves constructing the Ark Maxim. White Berets The are similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforce the rules of Skypiea under Enel's rule, but in truth they despise him and only obey him for the sake of the Skypiea's citizens; upon realizing his intention of killing everyone in Skypiea, the police force turned against him. The White Berets are led by McKinley. Members' Fates * God Enel: Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, escaped Skypiea, headed to the Moon * Priest Ohm: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Priest Satori: Defeated by Luffy and Sanji, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Priest Shura: Defeated by Wyper, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Priest Gedatsu: Defeated by Tony Tony Chopper, fell down into the Blue Sea * Holy: "Defeated" by himself and Zoro * Fuza: Escaped by flying into the skies * Head Enforcer Yama: Defeated by Nico Robin, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Enforcers Hotori and Kotori: Defeated by Gan Fall and Nami, unknown * Other Enforcers: Returned to being under Gan Fall's control * White Berets Captain McKinley: Returned to being under Gan Fall's control * Other White Berets: Returned to being under Gan Fall's control References Site Navigation it:Sacerdoti di Skypiea fr:Clan d'Ener ru:Божья армия ca:Exèrcit del Déu es:Fuerzas del Dios pl:Armia boga Category:Former Organizations Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonist Groups Category:God's Army‎